Tales of the Phoenix
by Guineapig126
Summary: Three young adults are sent into a world shed in darkness, destined to fill it with light. Their enemies will be strong, the challenges hard. Their true selves will be revealed. And, that could be a bad thing.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A World In Flames

No one ever saw destruction on this big of a scale coming. It was inevitable once it occurred. Screams echoed off of burning and destroyed buildings all around the Cube. The few that survived were fighting hopelessly or bleeding their life out on the ground. Animals lay broken and dead on the bloodstained soil. Their human companions were not too far away. However, no matter how much hope had vanished into the brisk, mid-autumn air, one woman had enough to stand and protect her daughter.

"You _can't_ hurt her!" she screamed with fury. The inside of her home was being charred. Her husband was fighting or dead. The said child was crying behind her mother, wishing for all of the chaos to cease. She was barely 6 years of age.

"Ma'am," a mysterious assailant warned in a deep and threatening voice, "move or we will have to murder you."

"And what will you do with my child?" she howled furiously at the man.

He chuckled. "We cannot tell you that." He proceeded to unsheathe his broadsword, the blue gleaming in the light of the flames. It had a slight purple hue, as did his armor.

"Please, don't kill her!" the woman begged, falling to her knees. "She's only a small child!"

The man checked behind the woman, where the child just was. "Where is she?" he raged, impaling the wooden floor with the sword.

A smirk grew on the woman's face. It contrasted with her shed tears. She had done something. Her daughter had been long gone, running through the fields of wheat to survive. "You'll never find her…" she muttered into the ground.

"No matter. I will kill you for what you have done. And I will order my troops to search for her." The man chuckled, driving the sword straight through the woman's heart. As her soft green eyes dulled, she said, "You'll never harness the true power of The Phoenix. It is too strong for even you H-"

The sword had been torn out of her chest. The pain was excruciating, the blood loss too much. She slumped down, dead on the floor.

"Your sacrifice is in vein, woman. She will be found."

However, he was thinking. _What if she has escaped? We will have to track her down again… and it will be tough considering she will be on the move from now on. Gah, we will find her one day._

**. . .**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Actually, this is a rewrite of a story I did before, but it's almost a completely different story. Ideas evolve, you know? I'm also starting fresh because my other stories were pretty bad, in my opinion. Enough undermining myself. So, again, hope you enjoyed the prologue! Signing out! P.S. It was kind of short just because it set up the plot. I try to write at least 1,200 word chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Village?**

Evergreen trees filled the horizon for miles and miles. Snow steadily fell from the heavens, softly landing on the grass without a thud. No footprint could be seen anywhere, except behind myself. My ragged form trudges through the foul weather, my shoulders doused in snowflakes. I looked up, seeing the clouds racing each other above. I sighed.

"I _could _be in a nice, warm cottage, but that bastard… Argh!" I raged and growled, slamming my fist on a nearby tree trunk. The bark slightly splintered. My pursuers had demolished my temporary house, sending me into the frosty mid-winter environment. And my clothes weren't built for withstanding harsh conditions, cold or hot. I had on a pair of black torn leggings (from fights), and light red jacket with a tear in the left shoulder. Under that was a white t-shirt. The footprints I left in the snow took on the form of my black combat boots. In the cuffs of my jacket, I kept throwing knives for special situations. Also, a sword was sheathed across my back.

"Where am I…?" I muttered, pulling out a map. "I have to be near the remnants of the village of Aquilo." It probably wouldn't be too interesting anyways. Just a pile of charred wooden planks and some stone. I kept on heading north, not knowing what lay ahead. _But I totally know,_ I though. _They must have ended up like my village, all dead. Burnt alive._

However, the forest around me gave a threatening aura. I couldn't put my finger on it, but some mysterious shit was going on here. And I didn't like it.

. . .

I rested my head on the rugged trunk, trying to fall asleep. I dismissed the "feeling" I had earlier as my long travelling getting to my mind. Nothing suspicious in these woods. My fire slowly crackled in front of me, slowly extinguishing itself. Everything seemed peaceful around my sleeping area. No matter how cold I was, I _would _fall asleep. I had become resilient to many sicknesses on my adventures. Example A: The flu. Also known as influenza. I had it once, and it actually brought me close to death. However, I managed to pull through.

While I was deep in my thoughts, I heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

_Seven,_ I thought. _This will be fun._ I readied three of the knives in my sleeve, and threw them into the shrubbery surrounding the snowy clearing.

"Those were warning shots," I informed my assailants cautiously. "Next time, I'll kill you."

"Heartless. Just what I would expect from a member of the Meridies Village," someone cooed from above me. "How many more of you are there? I know that you like to travel in groups."

"Are you cut off from the rest of the world, idiot? My village was all murdered. In front of my very eyes. And I could do nothing but run. _Run_."

I quickly unsheathed my sword, clashing it with the person who leapt down on me. I promptly brought my leg up to knee my assailant in the gut. He fell into the 5-inch deep snow, crying out in pain. I hit him right in the stomach. He had his hands clutched over his midsection, and was rolling around in agony.

"I will not have to hurt any more of your men if you don't charge me unexpectedly. So retreat, or I'll do _this_ to you," I hissed, pointing my sword at the man who attempted to body-slam me.

One of the men came out of the woods and picked up his fallen teammate. And then, just like that, they vanished into the snow-covered forest with barely a sound. Like they vanished into thin air.

They had a valid reason to attack me. My village, Meridies, was known for raiding and crime. We were heavily targeted by the two other villages, Oriens and Aquilo. However, my family never believed in what our ideals were. They would constantly testify against the decisions made by the Council on raiding and demolishing the other Villages. I heard that they had lost half of their land to our ambushes.

I sighed. "Those _idiots,_" I muttered. I pose no real threat to them, anyways.

I kept trudging on, towards where the retreated to. I would have to apologize for injuring someone. You see, I'm not the heartless, inconsiderate fighter who can hurt anyone and not feel bad. I have feelings, contrary to popular belief. And yes, it is the stereotype to think that we have no feelings.

Regardless, I kept heading north. It seemed so peaceful here. I think I prefer the snowy foothills of this side of the Cube to the flat forests of my home side. It would be better if I had the appropriate clothing, but the last little village I had found didn't have any of the necessary tools for traveling north of the Equator.

"Hey! What are you doing back?" I heard someone shout. There were houses I could see through the tree trunks.

"I would like to apologize. Contrary to popular belief, I like people. And I feel really bad about hurting one of your men," I responded with an apologetic voice.

"Come here. I'll take you to our leader." I walked up to the border and the solider took me to the City Hall.

"Wow, it's impressive how much you've managed to rebuild after… you know," I brought up.

"How old are you, miss?" the black-haired warrior inquired.

"Fifteen."

"How do you remember the attack, then? You must have been only six."

"I have a photographic memory, sir."

"Ah," he responded.

My photographic memory was very handy. I liked it. It helps me remember everything I see in my life. Most of the time, it is helpful, but it can be excruciatingly painful sometimes. I remember when I was told about my brain being abnormal.

_I was ten. My feet carried me into a small Western village, with a few little shops and a large marketplace. Everyone seemed to have a smile on their face as the sun beat down from above. There were minimal clouds in the sky and the temperature was a comfortable 72 degrees Fahrenheit. I padded through the main road, looking for a place to purchase bread. My money was drying up, so I needed to collect some._

_ "It's time to take a quest!" I said enthusiastically, going over to the village's City Hall. I ended up taking a mission about killing some zombies outside of the walls that were causing trouble. The price for killing all of them would buy me dinner for weeks! It ended up taking me about three hours, hacking and slashing at the mobs. I've hears whispers and murmurs about something to do with them, but I've never been told directly. Anyways, I headed back to the City Hall to return my report. Any quests involving mobs had to have reports afterward._

_ "I can tell something about you," the mayor spoke to me when I handed him the written report._

_ "What?" I questioned with my innocent ten-year-old voice._

_ "Your memory is impeccable… Your detail in this report is more than the average person would ever remember at all. I think you have an abnormal memory. Would you let the medics test you?"_

_ "S-sure," I stuttered._

Pretty much, I was proved to have a photographic memory, something only a few other people on the Cube have. I finally had something about me that was special. I was very happy when I figured that out.

We arrived at the room where the Mayor did all of his paperwork.

"Just a tip," the escort whispered at me, "don't piss him off and you should be fine." He gave me a toothy smile and knocked on the door. "Mayor! She's here to speak to you!" He opened the door, and I walked in.

"So. You are the one who was trespassing. You should not go onto another Village's property without permission at such a young age," he said, a hint of venom in his voice. He _knows _what happened, and is rubbing it in my face. That bastard. I better keep calm if I don't want to have my face ripped off, though.

"I'm very sorry for trespassing and for injuring one of your men. It was only in self-defense, I swear!" I pleaded, bowing at a furious rate.

"… Very well. You can have two nights as well to prepare to leave. Your gear does not really size up to the challenges you will be facing heading any way into the forest." He said his words in such an icy tone! It was really intimidating actually. It made me want to freeze up where I stand and stay in a block of ice for all eternity. However, for his comment, my face lit up.

"Thankyousir!" I elicited from my mouth very fast, and I stormed out of the office, tripping a few times. I was going to look for an inn right away. I needed to rest for the trip in a few days.

As I got into the central part of town, I slowed down. My legs were tiring me.

"Where is there a decent inn?" I grumbled. I had a good amount of Gold Ingots, and even a few diamonds. I had used four of them to make my duel longswords, which were sheathed across my back. All of my daggers were made of iron. All ten still lined my sleeves inside.

I felt a bump on my shoulder. It was someone wearing a blue cloak, about 4 inches taller than me. He, or she, gave me a glare from under the cloak's shadow. And I could see ice-blue eyes.

"Just like… mine," I muttered. My red eyes glowed in the shadows, just like flames.

"Excuse me sir," I said with a sheepish smile, grasping his shoulder. "Can we talk for a second please?"  
"And where do you suppose we should do this?" he questioned, with a voice of a sixteen-year-old.

"Uhhh…" I didn't know anywhere we could talk, really. I just had a feeling that we were… similar. I don't know how, though.

"I know a place," he simply said, leading me behind a blacksmith's shop. It was an area with heavy foliage. Perfect for a secret conversation. There was even snow to suppress sound.

"Go on with what you wanted to tell me," he prompted, not taking off his cloak.

"First, let's tell each other out names. Mine is Jackie."

"I'm Riley."

"Uhhh, nice to meat you."

"You too."

"Anyways, let me get down to the chase. Your eyes glowed underneath your cloak back there on the road. And my eyes always glow red in the dark. Do you know what that is?" I inquired.

"No, I don't know. But I have always wanted to figure out. I know I just met you and all, but will you escape this place with me? We can discover what causes our glowing eyes. And tomorrow, if we do decide to leave, I'll explain the cloak. If you want to go with me, what inn are you staying in?" Holy Notch he was being serious.

"Uhhh, I'm staying at the town's official inn… I don't know the name of it though."

"Okay, I'll meet you here at midnight."

"O-okay… I'll be here."

We said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways. That kind of made me have hope. It didn't scare me, like it would have most people. No one else has ever had glowing eyes, to my knowledge. The night came sooner than ever, after I did some shopping in the blacksmith's place. He had given my swords Sharpness II, and they had already had Flame II in them. The man also repaired them for me.

"These are some nice longswords," he had commented. "Great craftsmanship."

"Thanks," I replied flustered, "I made them myself."

He looked a little surprised, but I paid for the upgrades.

I also purchased a red winter coat and black snow pants with red highlighted black snow boots. It was all light gear, as well. I made my way to the inn and slept, waiting for midnight to get out with my new friend.

. . .

**Hey people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just something I forgot to put in the Prologue…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT. I WISH I DID, THOUGH. THAT WOULD BE COOL.**

**Just to be safe ^.^**

**Anyways, I hope everyone's week has been nice (If it has even been a week). I'm stalling. Uhhhhhhhh**

**I will be posting once or twice a week, just to inform you. And this is not a rewrite, it has a completely different plot than its "predecessor".**

**Again, I hope everyone enjoyed! SIGNINGGGGGG OUTTTTT! :D**


End file.
